<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toxic by TeamGwenee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493514">Toxic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee'>TeamGwenee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hollywood AU, Varys is Sneaky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion, acting as his brother's manager, discusses PR guru Varys's latest scheme.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toxic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sort of Sequel to Tarnished Gold. https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431771</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is good,” Tyrion said, sniffing the vintage. “Arbor Gold?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From Cersei Baratheon’s people,” Varys replied, settling back to watch Tyrion across his polished desk, his own glass untouched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very gracious of her,” Tyrion said wryly. “What does she want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can it not simply be a gesture of goodwill?” Varys asked, placing a plump hand across his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cersei Baratheon may be a fool but she isn’t simple, and there isn’t an ounce of goodwill in her,” Tyrion shot back, taking a sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alas, your cynicism is well grounded. Ms Baratheon wishes to stage a pap walk with our dear Jaime. She feels that speculation over a romantic reunion between the two would be productive to both their careers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And do you agree?” Tyrion asked sceptively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it would certainly create a buzz,” Varys said coolly. “Whether that buzz would be beneficial for Jaime on the other hand, is another question entirely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why do you believe that such a buzz would be poor for Jaime? Of course, seeing Cersei again would be catastrophic for his health and emotional well-being, but that has rarely concerned you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dear Tyrion, you wound me. I only have Jaime’s best interests at heart,” Varys protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyrion snorted. “Your compassion does you credit Varys, as always. Go on then, why shouldn’t Jaime feed the press hints of a reconciliation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I have it on good authority that tomorrow, Cersei Baratheon will be judged as ‘toxic’ by the entire internet. At nine am tomorrow, emails from Cersei Baratheon’s account concerning Elia Marterll, Renly Baratheon, Loras Tyrell, and your good self,  will be leaked, revealing her to be homophobic, racist and ableist. And they will be the perfect compliment of the images I am leaking of your brother tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyrion narrowed his eyes. “What images?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of himself and a certain co-star, taking a romantic stroll through the forest,” Varys said, sounding like he had a particularly decadent chocolate melting on his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyrion took another sip of wine. “So he and Ms Tarth </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>an item then? I have asked but he’s always been rather evasive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh certainly they are,” Varys assured him. “Even if they don’t know it yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Varys,” Tyrion began warningly, before Varys interrupted him with the raise of a perfectly manicured hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now dear Tyrion, do not look at me in that manner. I have no intention of pressuring your brother into any false relationship. Our attempts with Lysa Tully, Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell have proved to us the futility of such an endeavour. I can assure you all my Little Birds have told me the same thing. They are in love, they just do not know it yet.” Varys smiled. “Speculation regarding your brother’s relationship with the delightful Brienne Tarth is already dominating twitter, and the writers have picked up on this and intend to increase both Jaime and Ms Tarth’s screen time next season to capitalize on their chemistry. And that is not even mentioning the photoshoots, award shows and comic cons who are willing to fork out a monumental fee to showcase the pair. Their wholesome love will be all the more enchanting compared to the cruel and problematic claws of Cersei Baratheon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how can you be sure that these emails of Cersei will be leaked?” Tyrion asked, feeling he already knew the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I will be leaking them,” Varys said pleasantly. “Drink up my good friend, it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>such </span>
  </em>
  <span>a shame to let Cersei Baratheon’s generous gift go to waste.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>